


Sexual Healing

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Heat Fic, Orgy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrest needs to let lose a little steam but doesn't want to ruin his image in the optics of his lovely disciples. Good thing there are plenty of Lockdown's Insecticons to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky_Squid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Squid/gifts).



> Drabble for Crown Me Devil. Unbettaed. Hope you like it. Sorry this took so long.

Pharma stared silently at his leader for some time. It was strange to have Tyrest on his table for something more than nicked wires or punctured fuel lines. It was even stranger to have to deal with something so personal. “Master Tyrest I’m pretty sure it’s just that time of the cycle and it’s been for some time it seems. You must know how bad they get once you’re a mech of your...refined age.”

“That’s simply a discipline of mind over matter my dear physician. I’ve beaten these feral urges for most of my lifetime. It must be something in addition to my cycle.”

“Well…” Pharma didn’t want to mention that it was due to Tyrest’s tick. His cooling systems no longer functioned properly despite the constant upkeep and they could no longer withstand the heat that came with well...ones heat cycle. “I’m afraid not. As I said before they just get terrible for most mechs past a certain age. Clearly that age has passed for you. Now there are some things I can do for you if you want. I would be more than honored to assist you in a formal or informal setting my Lord. I can certainly make this as pleasant or as medical as you desire.”

“I desire none of it! Now Doctor there must be something you can give me till this passes.”

“Well certainly my Lord but I worry it won’t be enough. I really advise you let me help you by tackling the root of the problem.”

“Have no fear my dear physician. I’ll be fine. Now I won’t have another word. I have things to accomplish and I can’t be stuck in my room.” Even now Pharma could hear his leader huff and pant slightly. It was only going to get worse the longer the leader left his heat unattended.

“As you wish my Lord.” Pharma did what he could and he made sure Lockdown set up a few things in the Leader’s room to aid in his comfort but as expected Tyrest only got worse and Pharma was back by his side in no time. “Please my Lord let me help you. I know you find it unsavory or beneath you but you can’t blame our biology. Once we get past this cycle now that I know your preference I can make sure you never have to deal with another cycle again but doing it right now would be hazardous to your health.”

“I’m fine Pharma I can get past this!”

“As your personal medic I must disagree! Letting it go this long even with my aids has already caused severe circuit damage and you’re not even half way through! I must admit you’re starting to insult me a tad bit my Lord. I am a professional and we can handle this professionally.”

“Oh it’s nothing to do with you I promise but I have an image and I just can’t bear the thought of one of my most valued disciples seeing me in such a feral state.”

“Then perhaps you should visit Lockdown. He’s a brute but in this case he can certainly ease your pain.”

“Now now Pharma it’s not in good taste to deride your fellow mech.”

“Deride? Everything I’ve remarked on is true.” Tyrest laughed softly, his engine rattling as his chassis whined.

“Perhaps. Fix the damage for me my dear doctor and I will….take your concerns to spark.”

Pharma smiled slyly. “Of course my Lord. Once you’re past this you’ll never have to deal with it again.”

* * *

 

 Sitting alone in his room Tyrest panted and moaned into his servo, the other occupied by his array. It had been so long since he had succumbed to his base desires and he had to admit he was a bit rusty. He dipped his free servo lower. His digits still remembered his favorite spots though. When those ceased to arouse him further he dipped his digitips into some old holes on his thighs, relishing in the tingling that rushed through his circuits from it. He pumped his cord roughly trying to keep the feeling for as long as he could, the lubricant squelching between his digits such a pleasantly lewd sound.

His valve leaked from behind his panel wanting attention but Tyrest couldn’t bring himself to lay himself that low. After his third overload not doing a damn thing to ease the burn in his spark though he found he had no choice. He snapped the cover back and a small flood of built up fluids gushed free. Tyrest ran his digits lightly over the swollen mesh and gasped at the tingling arousal the simple touches caused. In that moment he felt so young. His memory flashing back to his wild more free years. How unenlightened he had been but oh! The attention! The pleasure! The handsome bots and femmes he gave himself over too. Tyrest’s valve clamped down on nothing again and throbbed wantonly desperate.

Just the thought of having another mech pounding into him was getting him off. Perhaps Pharma was right. Perhaps he could go visit Lockdown. Yes. Just once. Once before he freed himself from these urges forever. Why not? Was he any less enlightened if he did something he wanted just because his body also wanted it. Tyrest didn’t think so. So he went to Lockdown’s quarters only to find the room empty. After a quick message he found that the bounty hunter wasn’t on planet. He had left a few hours ago on urgent business.

Nothing to be done about that but he was still disappointed nonetheless. It also meant no relief for the pounding heat in his chassis. He supposed he could go to Pharma but despite how adamantly the medic claimed he could keep things purely medical Tyrest had his doubts. It wasn’t that Pharma wasn’t handsome and his loyalty was appreciated but he just didn’t want the young doctor thinking this could somehow be a thing. The poor thing was clingy and if he was just being honest Pharma wasn’t exactly his type anyway. No, Tyrest would resist temptation and make it through as he always had.

As he headed back to his room though Tyrest heard soft pedsteps following him and eventually a gentle pull at his cape. He turned in a swift fluid motion and glared down at one of the insecticons they “employed” around the base. He smiled slightly as he looked up at Tyrest with all four of his large optics, his fangs protruding past the silvery mesh of his lips rather cutely. Tyrest looked down at him. “Something you need.”

“I was gonna ask you the same thing. I heard you pounding on Lockdown’s door.”

“Yes I was looking for him. I am aware he’s off planet though.”

“Yeah. Shame. He’s a pretty good lay.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh Chief you don’t need to be modest. We can smell you from miles away. Pretty good one too.” Tyrest didn’t know how to respond. “I just didn’t want you going back to an empty berth. Important mech like you deserves the best and I know a few good mechs who can keep you happy till you finally cool down.”

Tyrest squared his shoulders at the creature. Absolutely not! No! Tyrest had witnessed how the insecticons lived and fraternized and it was abhorrent! Disgusting! Distasteful! No amount of pretty colors or gentle touches, heavy purrs, arousing, demanding fields…

Tyrest didn’t know how he was led astray but he had followed the glittering insecticon out into the bombed out shelters of luna 1. The cool wind whipped through him and soothed his heat only to skyrocket it higher till he was shaking with need. Dozens of strange insect mechs followed him and his escort and by the time they were at their destination a small crowd had amassed.

It didn’t take them long to draw close and touch him. Their long claws scratching furrows into his metal and slipping into the holes of his frame. All of it made Tyrest moan and twist as the pressure in his panels swelled again. Strong servos held him in place as more bold ones rubbed at his seams and sensitive bits. Some plucked at cords while others kissed his plating. One had even pulled him into their lap, their heavy engine and sturdy grip ungrounded Tyrest further from reality. It became too much far too fast but Tyrest had no desire to fight or run. Not with the pretty mech on top of him, leaning over him to press kisses to his mouth and the eager one mouthing at his tingling crotch. Tyrest slid back his codpiece desperate for more attention and he was rewarded instantly. A long studded glossia immediately met his swollen, pulsing sensory node before sharp fangs and rough lips nipped and sucked at the soaking mesh lips of his valve.

Tyrest’s servos found the head between his thighs and pushed it harder against his valve. The insecticon was pleased to oblige. The mech’s warm glossia fragged Tyrests port deeper than he could have imagined. A nice start to his rusty array. A wave of arousal washed over him making him shiver and moan loudly into mouth kissing him. A fog slowly settling in his processor.  
There were so many servos touching him. So many inquisitive digits and roaming kisses. Tyrests frame burned with want and need and the bugs around him took notice. They understood. They wanted to give back. To show their loyalty. Tyrest let those feelings overwhelm him. He basked in the rumbling chirrs of heavy engines and the warmth of the small swarm. There was something so enlightening in letting go. In giving himself up. In doing what he wanted. And Primus what he wanted was to be fragged sore and the Insecticons were eager to help.

The faces changed quickly as the Insecticons murmured and crooned dirty words. There was the slow tender fragging of digits before the heavy burn of a thick spike. Tyrest went quick his first time but that didn’t seem to stop the insecticons from having their fun. Tyrest couldn’t have cared less. Not with his spark still burning. Crackling like a summer storm.

Faces changed again. So did the touches. Firm servos took hold. Thicker cords connected deep inside him. The data foreign but none the less pleasant. More digits. More spikes Tyrest’s tanks were a mess of knots as he screamed nonsense, too hot and mindless to care. He didn’t care he wanted more. The deep burn in his valve noticeable thanks to the heavy pounding. Tyrest panted and whined as the tightness in his tanks and chest grew. The fog in his processor thickening as his arousal took him higher.

For a blissful moment Tyrest felt at peace. His spark popped and scattered currents down his frame. His chassis locked as all his sensors lit up at once till it was too much. When he managed to re-calibrate his systems Tyrest was lying on his front. Heavy with datafluid and metal that he would most definitely have to get out later. Skillful servos were massaging his wings as another bug continued him frag him into the poor mechs crotch.

Said mech didn’t seem to mind. The bright teal and white bug took Tyrest’s face in his servos and stroked his cheek struts. Letting the tips of his thumbs slip into Tyrest's mouth. The chief justice sucked on them lewdly till he heard a faint click and something warm and wet was pressed to his lips. Tyrest licked the head the Insecticon’s spike, the sweet metallic taste of datafluid enough of a draw for him to wrap his lips around it and give it a teasing suck. The bug had other plans. He gripped Tyrest tightly and pushed himself deeper, chuckling slightly when he felt the soft thunk of Tyrest denta hitting his array. Tyrest moaned as the cord twitched in his throat, split between clawing himself free and getting lost in the fog in processor again. His valve tightened around the mech in his port as the other insecticon rolled his hips again and again and fragged his mouth. How could he like this so much. How scandalous. How reprehensible.

It didn’t matter at that moment. Nothing mattered as long as the blissful fog returned and as the lovely teal mechs claws tightened, as his spike shot hot transfluid down Tyrest's intake, and as the heavy metal eggs he swallowed made him bluescreen from pleasure, he would lay himself low again and again. Heat be damned. He wanted this whenever he felt like it.

As Tyrest took a moment to wipe the transfluid the teal insect had smattered over his face he couldn’t help but wonder what in the world he was going to tell Pharma.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and requests if you like.


End file.
